


The Misadventures of the Links

by KJ_Toons



Series: The Fault of Us All [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I had to change the archive warnings just for this chapter, I had to change the tags just for this new chapter, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loneliness, Magic, One Shot Collection, Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Sorry Not Sorry, just kidding I'm really sorry, no beta we die like men, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Toons/pseuds/KJ_Toons
Summary: Nine different Hylians named Link end up at an orphanage in modern day Hyrule, and learn to find solace in each other. However, you can't keep all these boys together and not expect any trouble.**Updates Every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday.**
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: The Fault of Us All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874722
Comments: 41
Kudos: 145





	1. A New First

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an art piece I drew to go along with this one shot. Check it out!
> 
> https://kjtoons.tumblr.com/post/626536929546158080/so-i-needed-to-post-this-somewhere-before-i-could

Time bit his lip, arms folded across his chest. The floor should bear permanent marks by now, since Time paced here so much, but it showed no signs of giving way under the boy's feet.

Time was awake at an ungodly hour (again) and couldn't go back to sleep. He tried, but Twilight's snoring mixed with Sky's tossing and turning made it impossible. So, he found himself pacing in the front room, thinking.

His life recently hadn't changed much. Sure, he was in a group of eight boys with the same name, which made things much more interesting, but it was just the same routine, day in and day out. Wake up, eat breakfast, stop Wild and Hyrule from hurting themselves, make sure no one dies, eat lunch, babysit, stop a fight between Legend and Warriors, Eat dinner, go to bed.

Nothing was changing, nothing important had happened since the nursery caretaker was fired and never replaced. Things weren't changing anymore, and now they were getting boring.

Time stopped, facing the window. The street light glared through the glass, illuminating the pavement. It sat empty, normally, and the light flickered occasionally. He was very familiar with this scene, so he always noticed when something changed.

In this case, Time had stopped when he saw the silhouette of a woman lurking around the street lamp. He knew the woman wouldn't see him (the building lights were off) but he still felt the need to hide. So he did, hiding beneath the window and peeking over the sill, hazel eyes scanning for the figure.

He watched as the woman hurried across the street, carrying a bundle of blankets. He had one guess as to what was in those blankets, based on how the woman cradled them like a precious treasure. She kept her head low, keeping her watchful eyes on the blankets.

She approached the front door, disappearing out of sight. He couldn't see the front door from the window, but he could assume what was going on. The woman was saying her tearful and final goodbye. Time was only waiting a couple of minutes before the woman appeared again. She no longer had the bundle. She took one last, longing look at the doorstep before disappearing into the darkness.

Time waited, staring into the dark beyond the street lamp. He always carried a lingering hope that the parents would come back, but normally, they didn't. He only waited for a couple more seconds before giving in to his curiosity, pattering across the hardwood.

It was a baby. The small child was asleep, a small hand curled around one of the folds of the grey blanket. They looked peaceful, unaware of where they had just ended up. A small tuft of blonde hair poked out from where their head was wrapped, reaching down to the nonexistent bridge of their nose. Time could see the edges of a red onesie through the wraps of the blanket.

He was used to this by now, children being dropped off on the doorstep of the orphanage. It was pretty common, since there were a lot of people who couldn't afford to raise their children. It was mostly Hylians, but occasionally they got Zora, Goron, and Rito kids, too. However, they normally weren't there for very long. The Hylians got off the worst these days, and Time knew this, even though he was only eleven.

A letter was attached to the blanket. Time undid the safety pin, and took the letter. He picked up the baby, taking them inside as he opened the letter.

**_To whomever receives this,_ **

**_My name is not important, but this boy's is. His name is Link, and he is the most precious thing to me. I cannot keep him, it is not safe for him to stay with me. Please, take care of my beautiful boy. That is all I ask._ **

Time wanted to gag at how sappy the letter was. Why say you care about your kid even though you left him? He didn't understand it. Though, he was surprised to find that the boy's name was Link. Time's real name was Link, and it was the same name of seven other boys here. That means that there was a ninth Link joining their ranks. How many orphan Hylian boys named Link were out there?

Time felt like he should tell someone about this, but who? An older kid? The matron? The last person he wanted to tell was the matron, but she would have to know at some point. He gently tucked the letter into the blankets, figuring it would be safer there.

He walked across the front room and up the staircase, heading to find an older kid. He carefully avoided the creaking stair, strategically carrying the baby so he wouldn’t get hurt. Time could be very gentle when he chose to be.

The upstairs hallway was dark, Time could barely see five feet in front of him. Though, he was so used to the layout of the building by now that he didn't need the light. He walked along, carefully avoiding the creaking boards.

He reached the second to last door in the hallway. This was where the oldest kids slept, the ones that were close to aging out. He knocked, then hesitantly let himself into the room

"What? It's the middle of the night." An older boy named Bram sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had shaggy brown hair and beared the familiar pointed ears of a Hylian. As soon as he saw what Time was carrying in his arms, he dropped his grumpy mood immediately.

"Time, what happened? Which baby is this?" Bram whispered, getting out of bed and approaching the eleven year old.

"I watched a woman leave him at the front door. The letter says his name is Link."

“Another Link?” He muttered, taking the letter and reading it over. “I swear to the goddesses, it’s the same thing every time.” He whispered aloud, ears drooping as he read the message. Apparently he thought that Time couldn’t hear him. Time heard every word, though, and couldn’t help but agree. Bram stuffed the letter in a pocket on his pants, then carefully scooped the sleeping baby from Time’s arms.

"Okay, let's take him to the nursery. Time, why were you up so late anyways?"

\------------------------------

"He small."

A three year old Wild was staring intently at the baby Link, head tilted to the side. The baby was babbling happily as he laid on the floor, playing with some toys. Wild had seen babies before, but he’d never come this close to one. He picked up one of the baby’s toys, messing with it.

"Yeah, baby's are always small." A six year old, unnamed Link commented. His eyes were a purple hue as he studied the pudgy child on the floor.

Wild poked his bottom lip out. "I small?" He asked, turning to face the unnamed Link with his big, blue eyes.

The Unnamed nodded. “We’re all small when we’re babies.”

A six year old Legend huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the baby. "Who cares about a stupid baby? It doesn't do anything."

"I think he's cute." The eight year old, Warriors, sat down on the floor. "Even if he is small, and can't do much." He watched as the baby rolled onto his stomach, startling Wild and causing him to jump back into a cat-like stance, hissing. Legend snickered

A two-year-old Link wandered over and plopped down in Warriors’ lap, letting the elder blonde hold him close. Normally he put up a fight against being held, but he just wanted cuddles today. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, staring with shining, brown eyes at the baby.

"He smallew than Linkie." Wild watched warily as the baby pushed himself back onto his back. He took that as a sign to come back over, so he did, and he plopped down next to him. Wild wiggled his toes, and the baby Link grabbed them, giggling. Wild grinned.

"Yeah." The Unnamed sat down on the ground next to Warriors, leaning against his side. Linkie babbled something incoherent and reached for The Unnamed, so Warriors placed him in The Unnamed’s lap. The Unnamed now had a red tinge in his eyes.

It was silent for a few moments, as the boys watched the baby Link. The Unnamed spoke up, “Do you guys know where Twi, Time, and Sky are?”

“Twilight and Time were here before.” Legend said. “I think Twi went to go get an old kid, so they could feed the new baby. And Time went to go get some diaper changing stuff. Sky’s probably still asleep.” He grumbled at the mention of Sky. All the boys knew he didn’t like Sky too much, claiming the boy was ‘too quiet’.

Warriors decided to ignore the harshness from Legend. “He probably is, honestly. Wasn’t he supposed to help with breakfast today?” Before he was answered, he was cut off by an abrupt but familiar voice.

"Are you all being gentle with him?" Time walked up to the group of gathered boys, setting the diaper bag he had retrieved on the floor. He brushed nonexistent dust off his hands and put his hands on his hips, scrutinizing them all. He was the oldest of all of them, it was where he had gotten his nickname.

Wild chose right then to poke Baby Link in the cheek, however, the baby moved just enough to make it so Wild poked his eye. The baby started to sniffle, and then cry. Time tried to pull the feral child away, but he was putting up a good fight. He kicked and screamed and made the baby wail louder. The other boys backed away from the situation, covering their ears.

"Woah, everyone, chill out!” An older girl named Ari ran into the nursery, Twilight tailing close behind. Twilight and Time banded together to restrain Wild while Ari picked up the baby to calm him down. It took a few minutes, but soon, the situation dissipated. Wild stopped fighting against his captors, exhausted, and the baby stopped crying soon after that.

"So, this is the new Link, huh?" Ari let him play with her long, wavy black hair. “He’s cute. Thanks for getting the diaper stuff, Time, he’ll need a change.”

Time nodded. "You're welcome."

“Is Sky asleep still?” Warriors asked, looking at Twilight and Time, who hadn’t released Wild yet out of fear he would lash out as soon as they let go.

“Yeah, he’s going to be stuck helping with lunch. He’s not going to be happy about that.” Time frowned. This was the tenth time Sky had missed his job of helping to make breakfast. Time would wake him up, but no matter what he did, the boy would never stir.

"So, another Link.” Ari hummed. “I wish _all_ of you had nicknames, it would make things easier.” Ari sighed as she continued to let the baby play with her hair.

"We have a very delicate system, my dear Ari.” Warriors said. “You see, we cannot name a Link until they earn their name.”

"You guys have a super weird system for nicknames, though." Ari commented. "The naming doesn’t make much sense. Like, Time is called Time for being the oldest, which is pretty simple, but then there’s Sky, who gets his name from jumping off roofs and having an obsession with clouds.”

The boys all giggled, finding it hilarious that she didn’t understand.

“Yeah, that’s how they earned theirs.” Legend Sassed, but then smirked. “I got mine from saving Linkie from getting hit by a car.”

“Maybe we should rethink that.” Warriors replied, and Legend glowered at him. Warriors snickered at his friend’s reaction.

“Warriors got his from staging the most epic prank in the history of pranks.” Twilight said, grinning at the memory. “The battle for the matron to get us better food.”

“What about you, Twilight?” Ari asked.

Twilight faintly blushed. “Yeah, w-well, I-”

“He got his from the weird birthmark on his forehead, and how the sunrise and sunset affect him.” Legend said.

“Legend! You can’t just say that!” Twilight said. He sounded embarassed, his cheeks dusted with red. He may or may not have had a teeny-tiny crush on Ari.

"Wild got his name from acting like a cat and climbing anything he sees.” The Unnamed said, his eyes now back to violet.

Ari nodded grimly as she was reminded of a particular memory of Wild nearly breaking his leg. “It’s a scary thing to witness.”

The baby started to sniffle, and Ari took notice. “Okay, I need to go get this new Link changed and fed. Stay out of trouble, make sure Wild doesn’t get himself killed.” She eyed the boys warily, before walking out of the room, baby in her arms.

The group watched as Ari walked out of the room. Twilight and Time released their hold on Wild, who stood in front of the pair and watched as Ari left. They were silent for a few seconds, before a seven year old boy with dirty blonde hair walked into the room. He wore a sail cloth around his shoulders, which he wrapped around himself like a small blanket. He silently shuffled over to the group, Legend glaring at him as he pinned himself to Time’s side.

“Good morning, Sky.” Time said gently, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Sky nodded, not quite awake enough to speak yet. He leaned into Time’s touch subconsciously.

“So, what should we do now?” The Unnamed asked, looking over the group. Linkie climbed out of The Unnamed’s lap, and they both got to their feet. Warriors followed their lead.

Wild suddenly had an idea. He grinned. “Last one to basketball is meanie cucco!”


	2. The Baby Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind gets his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this week's art piece, check it out!
> 
> https://kjtoons.tumblr.com/post/627173384759967744/a-big-shot-of-all-the-links

In all honesty, Time was not expecting for today to go like it did.

It all seemed pretty normal at first. Well, as normal as it can be. He had woken up to a wonderfully clear day, and came downstairs to find Warriors and Twilight already awake. None of the younger Links were awake yet, so he was having a nice conversation with them about a new Mario game they had seen on TV. It was fun, then Legend came and crashed the party and started bickering with Warriors.

It started off normal, and then it all went to hell.

Their conversation had suddenly been split by a horrified scream coming from the nursery.

Time jumped to his feet, and immediately headed towards the danger without a second thought. He was pursued by the other Links and some of the other children from the cafeteria.

Time sprinted down the hall and into the nursery, sliding to a halt once he saw what was going on.

It was chaos.

Wind whipped around the room, stinging their skin and stirring up the toys and blankets into a tornado. The toddlers were running around in the gale, screaming. Babies were crying, and an older girl was trying to coax someone (or something) down from the ceiling.

Time looked up, and immediately felt the blood drain from his face.

Baby Link was flying. 

Baby Link was giggling like a madman, spinning and twisting and having the time of his life. He was far out of reach from the tallest person in the building. The older girl, Ari, was trying and failing to get the baby to come down.

“Come on, Link!” Ari was reaching her arms up towards the baby. “You need to stop this!”

Baby Link just giggled.

Twilight suddenly bolted into the room and grabbed Wild, who Time noticed was climbing the curtains. Every other Link and older child took this as their cue to rescue the other toddlers and babies, so they ran into the merciless gale to help.

Time hurried over to Ari, he assumed everyone else could take care of the other children. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know! He’s fucking flying, what do you think!?”

Time gaped at her. He had never heard Ari swear before; she must be really freaked out.

The eldest Link looked up to the ceiling, where baby Link was kicking and flailing and having the time of his life.

Time cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Link, your hurting people, you need to come down!”

The baby just giggled, flapping his arms and babbling excitedly. He clearly did not understand what he was doing, just that he was happy about it.

Time groaned. All of the kids had escaped from the room by now, but baby link was still putting up a fight with what he assumed were his wind powers. How could a baby have wind powers? No baby was skilled enough to even have that type of magic, it didn’t make sense!

Wait.

That was his name, Wind.

Time grinned, and looked up at the baby again. “Wind, get down here!”

The baby halted in his movements, giving Time a curious look. The gales started to die, and baby Wind started to float down to the awaiting arms of Time. Internally, Time whooped in delight that the chaos was over.

“Wh- how!? Time! Explain!” Ari shouted as Wind landed gracefully in Time’s arms, giggling and playing with Time’s shirt.

Time grinned, smiling at Ari. “He earned his name.”

The remaining children, which happened to be the Links, peeked through the doorway. Legend was the first to take a cautious step into the room, giving Wind a wary look. The other Links followed, minus Sky and Four, who were still asleep (how could they still be asleep after that!?).

“Wh…did he do that?” Twilight asked, giving Wind a curious look. He held tightly to  
Wild’s hand, who was attempting to squirm free of the elder’s grip. Wind babbled incoherently, and giggled.

Time nodded. “The wind stopped as soon as I called him, well, Wind.”

“Wind? So he earned his name, huh?” Twilight smirked, booping Wind on his chubby nose. “Good job, baby Link.”

The Unnamed, who had just woken up, groaned as he walked into the room. “How come the baby has a name but I don’t?” His eyes were now blue in color.

“You’ll get there, Mr. Grouch, you’ll get there.” Warriors said, ruffling The Unnamed’s hair. The Unnamed huffed in annoyance.

Wild, as soon as he got close enough to Wind, hissed at him in a threatening way. Linkie, the two year old, hid behind Wild as he did this. Linkie had a scratch on his cheek, which Time could assume was from one of the flying toys.

“Hey, Twi, could you patch Linkie up? He has a scratch on his cheek.”

Twilight nodded, and let go of Wild’s hand to face the toddlers. Wild immediately jumped in front of Hyrule and glared at Twilight, snarling.

“Whoa, mean much? He’s trying to help.” Legend said snarkily.

Twilight shot Legend a glare. “They were on the streets, I don’t blame him.” 

It took a while, but Twilight managed to coax Wild into letting him help Linkie. By the time they were done, breakfast had been served, and everyone was eating happily.

Later that night, Time was giving wind a bottle of milk in his crib when Ari walked up to him.

“So, how did you manage to get him to come down?” She asked, watching Wind with a wary look in her eye.

Time shrugged. “I guess I’m just the baby whisperer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this week's chapter was so short! I was mainly focused on getting this week's art piece done, and school has started up again, so things are going a lot slower than normal. Also, did I expect to get as many reads as I did? No, I was expecting to get like, ten, I don't know XD. But hey, here we are, 150 reads later.
> 
> For Clarification:  
> Linkie=Hyrule  
> The Unnamed=Four
> 
> This week's piece is a view of what all the boys look like for this fic. From left to right, it's Time, Twilight, Warriors, Sky, Legend, Four, Wild, Hyrule, and Wind (from oldest to youngest). I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, that's all folks!


	3. A Little Bit of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend gets angry, and runs to find some help. Little does he know that he's been followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this week's art piece, check it out!
> 
> https://kjtoons.tumblr.com/post/627809151351914496/big-and-scary
> 
> This is to make up for last week's super short chapter, and the fact that I was late, whoops. I didn't have time to proofread, so please let me know if there's any mistakes I need to fix. This is part one of two, so stay tuned for next week and enjoy this week's chapter!

“You’re so _mean,_ War!”

Legend growled, fists clenched at his sides as he glared at the taller form of Warriors, who was dangling a piece of candy above his head, out of reach of the smaller boy.

“You already had your treat today, you need to save this for someone else!”

“But I got that treat fair and square! No one told me no!” Legend whined, jumping up and down to try and reach the treat. He _had_ gotten it by himself! He had worked hard to climb the shelves in the pantry to reach the damn thing, he wasn’t losing it to stupid Warriors!

Yes, he knew swear words! So what!? It’s not like he said them aloud!

“Leg, you need to share!”

“But I don’t want to share! It’s my treat, give it back!”

“No!”

The pair fought back and forth like this, Legend snarling and Warriors standing on tip-toe to stop Legend from getting the candy. It went on like this for several minutes until a voice cut through their fight.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

It was Time, coming to crash the party.

“Warriors took my treat from me!” Legend ran up to Time, hoping the older boy would defend his cause.

“He already had his treat today, he’s not getting another one!”

“But I got it fair and square! Nobody told me no!”

“Did you ask?”

Legend’s next retort failed him as Time asked him. There was a tension-filled silence as Time waited for Legend’s response.

“N-No…”

Time took the treat from Warriors and unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth. “I haven’t had one today yet.”

Legend’s jaw dropped in shock, before his expression quickly changed to anger, his face turning red with rage.

“You’re so mean Time, _I hate you!_ Both of you!”

Tears of frustration and pure fury rolled down the six-year-old’s face as he stormed off, rounding the corner and stomping up the stairs. He stomped down the hall and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. The Unnamed, who was reading a picture book on his bed, took this as his cue to quickly evacuate the room, bringing the book with him.

Legend flopped on his bed, angry wails muffled by a pillow. Who did Time think he was, eating _his_ treat in front of him like that!? And Warriors, stealing his treat from him! They were both so mean, he hated them both so much! He hated them, he hated them, he HATED them!

Yet, there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that was telling him he was wrong. That he didn’t hate them, that he loved them. They were his brothers, after all, his only family. However, that small voice was drowned out by the white-hot anger flowing through the boy’s veins.

Legend pushed himself off his bed and started to pace. No brother should ever take your treats and eat them in front of you! No, that was wrong! And no brother should steal things from you, either! That was bad all around, even if they weren’t your brother! It was horrible, he felt horrible, and he just wanted to cry from losing that well-earned treat!

He fought the lump welling up in his throat. He would _not_ cry, not here, not ever. Big boy’s don’t cry, it was what Bram had told him after he had scraped his knee. He looked up to Bram, he had to be a big boy so he wouldn’t disappoint Bram. He sucked in a breath through his nose, quelling the sadness inside him.

He walked over to the bedroom closet, grabbing his shoes (which he hated) and pulling them on. He would go and find Bram, who was at work right now, and ask him what to do. Yeah, that’s what he would do. Ari would just tell him something stupid and sappy, and Corduroy would just stutter and tremble like the weakling they were. No way was he asking them what to do. Bram knew what was best, he would ask him.

Legend hurried out of his room, running down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him. He dodged around any kid that was in his way as he ran down the stairs, through the cafeteria, and into the front lobby, where the door was held open.

It was delivery day; the cafeteria was getting their food for the week. Legend hid behind the couch in the room as men and woman carried in boxes, chatting with each other about boring adult things. Legend waited patiently for the perfect opportunity, and soon, he got one. The flow of men and woman stopped, and he jumped up and sprinted out the door as fast as he could.

A small pair of feet pitter-pattered on the wooden floor as they followed him.

\--------------------------------

Okay, Legend had to admit, the city was a lot bigger than he had thought it was.

There were lots of people walking past him, big adults and small kids and tiny people. There were fish people and bird people and sometimes people who looked like giant, orange rocks. The buildings were big, very big, and the people were coming in and out of the buildings. Cars rushed past on the road, hurrying on their way to their destinations.

This whole thing was overwhelming. There was so much happening around him, people laughing, people on cell phones, people speed walking and nearly stepping on him. People, people, _people!_ He may have been just a teeny tiny bit scared. Though he wasn’t going to say that, never in a bajillion years.

Legend knew where Bram worked. The elder brunette worked at a fast food place with yellow and red colors. He brought Legend and the other kids chicken nuggets sometimes, and they had the best chicken nuggets. Everyone was always scrambling to get them, but Bram always saved some just for him.

The six year old hummed a familiar tune to himself, dodging the many big people and walking at a fast pace down the sidewalk. He didn’t register a small tap on his back, then suddenly, he was pinched.

Legend yelped, wheeling around to face what had caused the sudden attack. “Wh- Linkie!?” Legend felt himself pale. “What are you doing here!?”

The small brunette looked puzzled, tilting his chubby head to the side. His over sized t-shirt had been dragged across the ground, making it dirty and grimy.

“Linkie, go back home! You shouldn’t be here!”

The two-year-old didn’t move, his small pudgy hands flapping slightly at his sides.

“I said, go back home Linkie!” He pointed back to where he had come from, glaring at the small boy. He still didn’t react, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it.

Legend groaned. “Fine, you can follow me, but Bram’s not going to be happy.” Legend pivoted around and started to walk again. He hadn’t made it past the next building before Linkie squealed in delight and pressed his face to a glass display window.

Legend stopped, turning around to see what he was looking at. He was met with one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

A huge pack of _puppies_ were running around, tumbling against each other and wagging their tails happily. A curious pup pressed it’s wet nose to the glass against Linkie’s palm, and he giggled.

A brown pup wandered up to get a closer look at Legend. It wagged it’s tail, tongue out as it started licking the glass. It was cute, and Legend had to strongly resist the urge to break the glass and free the puppies from their confinement. No puppy deserved to be locked away like this.

Linkie babbled incoherently at the spotted Dalmatian puppy in front of him, who was giving the two year old a curious head tilt. Legend was practically melting at this scene’s pure adorableness; it took every cell in his body to stop himself from breaking out in giggles. He was a big boy; he could not give in to adorable things.

Legend shook his head. What was he doing? He was supposed to go and ask Bram for help, and Linkie was distracting him! This was not good, not in the slightest. He couldn’t be weak!

“C’mon, Linkie, let’s go.” Legend said. He grabbed the two year old from behind and dragged him away. Unlike Wild, Linkie did not put a fight when it came to, well, anything. He rarely ever cried, and just complied with whatever he was told to do. So, Linkie followed Legend as soon as he let go of him.

They kept having to make detours, since Linkie wanted to see everything that was in the display windows, and Legend was getting annoyed. Sure, he was two, and super curious about everything, but he lived on the streets for a long while before the orphanage took in him and Wild. He should be used to this stuff by now!

Legend felt his displeasure boil over when Linkie stopped, yet again, to look at the display window for a clothes store. “Ugh, Linkie, come on! This is so stupid!” Legend tugged at his locks of pink and blonde hair to cope with the anger now bubbling through his veins.

Linkie turned and gave Legend a confused look, slowly taking his fingers out of his mouth.

“I’m supposed to go and get Bram’s help, not go shopping! You’re stopping us at every stupid window there is, I just want to see Bram!”

One of the many rare instances Linkie ever cried was when Bram was helping him. Whether it be feeding him, changing his diaper, or something else, he always cried.

Legend knew he set off a bomb shell as soon as he saw the expression on Linkie’s face.

Linkie’s lip trembled as he frowned, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Soon, the two year old started to bawl, fists clenched at his sides as tears spilled down his face, snot dripping out of his nose.

“No, Linkie, don’t cry! Please don’t cry!” Legend said, trying to get the small boy to calm down. They were drawing attention to themselves, people were staring, wondering why there was a lone six year old and a toddler in the middle of the street. Legend clenched his teeth and gulped.

“Linkie, please! I’m sorry about saying Bram’s name, okay!? Just please stop!” He said. At that, the toddler’s flow of tears stemmed, and his blotchy face began to return to it’s normal color. He sniffled, using his shirt to wipe his nose.

Legend sighed in relief, glad that the younger boy had stopped crying. He didn’t know what it was about Bram that made the boy cry like that, it didn’t make sense to him. He thought Bram was a pretty great person.

Speaking of Bram, Legend looked down the road and spotted a familiar, older boy strolling down the sidewalk with a group of other guys.

“Bram!” Legend beamed as he sprinted forward, shoving past all of the people to get to him. He was so happy to see a familiar face he could trust, he forgot all about what was happening mere seconds before. Linkie pattered after him, making his own way past all the people.

He slowed and halted in front of the 17 year old, grinning. Bram looked…apprehensive? That was weird.

“Bram, who is this?” One of the guys asked. He had slicked-back black hair and had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

“Oh, uh, it’s no one.” Bram replied, laughing awkwardly. Legend felt confused. What was he saying? Of course Bram knew him!

“It’s me, Bram, it’s Legend! You know me!” Legend replied, still grinning, though a faltered a little bit.

One of his friends snickered. “I think the kid knows you, dude. Figure out what he wants.”

Bram growled, and kneeled down in front of Legend. “Now is not the time, what are you doing so far away from the orphanage!?” He whispered. He sounded angry, really angry. Legend gulped.

“I n-needed your help, Bram. I had a fight with Wars and Time and I don’t know what to do!”

“That’s what this is about? Seriously, how stupid are you!?” Bram threw his hands up, groaning. That stung, Bram had never called Legend stupid before. He fought down his tears as he looked to Bram for guidance.

He felt a small hand grasp his own, and Legend glanced over to find Linkie clinging to his side. He looked scared, and Legend realized Bram’s group of friends had surrounded them. He suddenly felt very uneasy.

But he was with Bram. He would be fine, right?

Legend looked at Bram again. “I-I took an extra treat, and I climbed the pantry’s shelves to get it. Warriors took it from me, and I got really mad, but then Time took it from Warriors and ate it in front of me! I got even madder and said I hated them, and I’m not sure if I should hate them or tell them I’m sorry.”

Bram looked beyond pissed. “Are you serious right now!? You are literally streets away from the orphanage, and you came to find me about this!? Why didn’t you wait!?”

Legend gulped. Before he could answer, however, Hyrule was pulled away from him.

“Dear Nayru, he’s small. Is this guy even Hylian?” The older guy asked, holding Linkie under his armpits. The toddler squirmed, wriggled, and kicked, but it was no use to break free from the much older and stronger boy.

“Dude, put him down.” Bram said.

“Or what? It’s not like you care about these two anyways.” He tossed Linkie over to the next guy with what looked like no effort at all.

“What is he even wearing? Are you seriously this poor, Bram?”

“Guys, stop it, put him down.” Bram got to his feet, trying to stop his friends.

The guy currently holding Linkie snickered. “Really, Bram? You care about these two babies? What a wimp.”

Bram fell silent, no longer saying anything.

Legend took it into his own hands. “Put him down, you big meanie!”

“Uh oh, wittle baby’s mad!” The older guy mocked. He tossed Linkie to the next guy, the toddler was beginning to cry. “What are you gonna do, cry?”

The older boys started to laugh, all except for Bram, who looked ashamed. Legend growled.

All he saw was red.

“Leave my brother ALONE!”

He sank his teeth into fabric and flesh, clawing at the leg he was holding onto.

He felt something shove him, and he cried out in pain, pain suddenly ripping through his arm.

One of the older boys had shoved him into the nearest building’s wall, and there was a sharp piece of metal sticking out.

Sticky, red liquid began to pool on the ground as the gash on his arm bled. Legend didn’t know what was happening, everything was a blur of color and sound around him as the boys dropped Linkie and ran off. Bram had disappeared with them.

Bram, the only older person he thought he could trust.

Fuck Bram.

He felt someone help him to his feet and guide him away. It got darker, and Legend suddenly realized what was going on.

Trembling, he held his left forearm up. Blood was running down his skin, staining it scarlet. There was a deep cut in his arm, pooling with blood. He could see his own flesh.

He felt like throwing up.

Whatever was guiding him pushed him down into a sitting position. He looked up and found that it was Linkie, who took Legend’s bleeding arm with his small, pudgy hand. Legend winced heavily.

“Linkie, w-what’re you-“

“Heal.”

Legend paused. He had never heard Linkie form a coherent word before. Was this his first word?

“W-what-“

“Heal.” Linkie held his small, pudgy hands over the deep gash. Legend was confused, he felt sick, but he fought the vomit crawling up his throat.

Linkie’s hands started to glow a pale yellow. It was faint, at first, but then it grew brighter.

Legend watched in utter bewilderment and amazement as the flesh on his arm started sewing itself back together. It was an unpleasant sensation, but it didn’t hurt. His skin grew back over the wound, and the only evidence that it was ever there was the blood streaks running down his arms.

“Linkie, did you just-“

The two-year-old fainted onto Legend’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I don't think I need to clarify anything this week, however, please let me know if I need to correct that. To make up for the angst fest (I had to change the rating and the archive warnings just for this chapter) I plan on doing lots of tooth-rotting fluff after part two of this comes out. So, stay tuned for that!
> 
> That's all folks!


	4. Will Calm the Darkest Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend gets a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, no art piece this week, no matter what I tried I couldn't find a piece that actually looked good to me. Also, this chapter isn't proof-read, so please let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for not posting last Saturday! I tested positive for Covid, and I completely lost my motivation to write this chapter. Please forgive me!

Legend felt numb. He had so many questions about the two year old passed out on his legs, but he knew none of them could be answered. One, because Linkie couldn’t speak, and two, Linkie wasn’t awake. He was unsettled, but all around grateful for what Linkie had done. Everything had happened so fast, he wasn’t sure what to do.

It was getting late, should he call for help? No, nobody would understand how Linkie had used magic. Legend knew that people who used magic had to train for years to harness it, how would he explain how Linkie healed him if he was only two? But Linkie didn’t look so good. His skin, normally a tawny color, was quite a few shades lighter. That didn’t look like it was normal.

Legend suddenly felt very guilty. How could he have gotten hurt and forced Linkie to do that for him? He should’ve held on! He shouldn’t have let those stupid guys beat him! Besides, they were hurting Linkie, he couldn’t just let them do that! Nobody will ever hurt Linkie, not on his watch!

And yet, he had been the one to hurt him, by forcing him to use his magic.

Legend wiped his eyes with his clean arm. He wanted to fight down the tears, but then he remembered what Bram had done. Bram, the elder boy he had trusted and loved, had left him to bleed out. He’d left him alone, and he’d let the other boys hurt Linkie.

So, he let himself cry.

Tears streamed down his face. He was scared, he was alone, and he’d hurt his brother. He just wanted to go home. He never should’ve looked for Bram, he never should’ve left. He never should’ve told Time and Warriors he hated them. What if he never saw them again? What if he was stuck out here forever? He hated himself for ever saying those awful things; they were just trying to do the right thing.

He heard the distant voice of a little girl, but he didn’t care.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to say sorry to Time and Warriors, and get Linkie help, and hug all of his brothers and say he was sorry for ever leaving. That he was sorry for hurting Linkie, sorry that Linkie had even followed him in the first place.

Legend froze when he felt a gentle hand on the side of his cheek. His tears halted immediately as he looked up in the face of a curious-looking red haired girl.

“Are you okay?”

Her eyes were lined with concerned, and an older man was crouched down next to her. _This must be that girl’s father,_ he thought.

“I-I’m lost, and Linkie’s hurt.” Legend gestured to the small boy still passed out in his lap.

The girl gave Legend a concerned smile. “My dad and I live close to here, do you want to come with us?”

Legend nodded. He didn’t know who these two were, but he knew they weren’t going to hurt him, somehow. He watched as the man gently picked up the sleeping Linkie. The little girl held a hand out for Legend to take.

He took it.

“Hi, my name’s Marin, what’s yours?”

“L-Legend.”

Marin giggled. “What a silly name! I like it.”

Legend felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “W-well, my real name is Link, but I go by Legend.”

Marin smiled. “Those are both good names.”

Legend was pulled to his feet by the small girl, who took her father’s free hand. Legend couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that she had a father, though he quickly quelled the thought. He still had his brothers, they were his family.

At least, he hoped he did.

The man guided to the two children with his hand through the crowds. Linkie slept soundly, cradled in his other arm. Marin chatted non-stop about herself and where they were going. She told Legend about her dad, Tarin, who was holding her hand, and her friends at school, who were nice and played dolls with her. Legend refused to admit it, but he kinda wanted to see what playing dolls with Marin would be like.

They were only walking for a little bit before Tarin stopped in front of an apartment building. “Marin, could ya get my keys out of me pocket?”

The little girl obliged, letting go of her father’s hand to get the dangling keys from the pocket of her father’s slacks. She handed it to him, and the man unlocked the front door leading to the building’s lobby.

It was a fairly nice building for being on the bottom level of Hylia city. The room was clean and well kept, with chairs around the walls of the room for waiting people. Tarin led Legend and Marin across the room to the elevator. Legend vaguely thought that the room smelled like new shoes.

The four of them piled into the elevator, and Marin hopped up and pressed the button for the fifth floor, the very top one. The elevator clanked its way up, Marin jumping up as soon as the elevator stopped, giggling. Legend was too tired right then to join her.

Tarin led them down the new-smelling hallway and to a door on the right side labeled 511. He stuck the key in the lock and opened it, revealing a somewhat messy apartment on the other side. Tarin let go of Marin’s hand, and the little girl led Legend into the room. This girl was really nice, he wanted to be friends with her.

Wait, what was he thinking!? Boys weren’t friends with girls; that was just weird!

At least, that’s what Bram had said.

Bram was a meanie stinky poopy head, screw him.

Marin guided Legend past the kitchen and into the living room, where she plopped down onto the couch. Legend climbed up next to her, not really feeling like letting go of her hand yet. Tarin laid Linkie on the loveseat, and pulled out a blanket for the small boy, pulling it over him. Linkie sighed in contentment.

The man sat down in an armchair next to the loveseat, giving Legend a once-over. “So, what happened to ya? The little one’s in pretty bad shape.”

Legend gulped, and started to tremble.

“Dad, I don’t think he wants to talk about it.” The little girl said. She was so nice.

The man nodded. “Sorry, shouldn’t’ve asked.”

“I-It’s okay.” Legend relaxed a little, but his trembling didn’t stop.

“Marin, could ya go and help Legend wash off his arm? He looks like he needs it.”

The little girl nods. “I will. C’mon, Legend.”

The little girl gently pulled Legend off of the couch and down the hall. They passed by a bedroom, which was decorated in blues and greens, and many toys, before they entered a bathroom.

Legend, in a daze, did what he was told. He hopped on the step stool next to the sink and let the little girl, who was standing on the toilet, wash off his arm. He watched as the liquid was dyed crimson, and it swirled down the sink. He didn’t feel like looking at Marin right then.

She asked no questions, just washed off his arm and hummed a little tune while doing it. He was surprised she didn’t ask about the absence of an injury on his arm, since there was so much blood practically screaming that there should be one. He felt pretty comfortable around her.

After she was done, she sat down on the toilet and started kicking her legs as she hummed a very pretty tune.

“What song is that?”

Marin looked at him. “Oh, it’s a song I made up. I’m not sure what to call it yet, but it’s pretty, so I’m going to keep singing it so I never forget it.”

Legend sat on the floor in front of her. “Thank you.”

The girl beamed. “You’re welcome! I have a question, is it okay if I ask?”

Legend hesitated for a second, before nodding.

“Where did you come from? You were all alone with that baby, do you have a mom or a dad?”

Legend shook his head. “No, I’m an orphan.”

Marin frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry, that must be sad. Is the baby your only friend?”

“It’s not that bad. I have many brothers and sisters at the orphanage with me. I also have all of my brothers named Link. I think it’s special that they have the same name as me.”

“Can you tell me about them?”

Legend grinned, counting down on his fingers. “Well, there’s Wind and Wild and Linkie, the baby that’s out there, and a Link who’s the same age as me. He’s pretty small, though, he’s only as tall as Wild. Oh, and Twilight, and-“ Legend abruptly stopped talking. He felt something pang in his chest as he thought about Warriors and Time. Were they even his brothers anymore? Were any of them his brothers anymore?

Marin’s smiled faded as she waited patiently for Legend to finish. She didn’t press, just waited for Legend to collect his thoughts.

“A-and Time, and…W-Warriors.”

“Legend, where do you come from?”

“I said I was an orphan.”

“I mean, where do you live?”

“Um…I think it was Green Hills Orphanage.”

Marin frowned. “The old lady down the hall goes and reads the children there stories. She says it’s too far from here to walk, so she has to take the bus. How did you walk so far?”

Legend’s lip trembled, he didn’t know how long he could keep it in. “I r-ran away.”

Marin frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Why?”

His dam finally broke, and tears came rushing down his cheeks.

“I had a fight with Warriors! I stole a treat from the kitchen, and he caught me and tried to take it back, but I didn’t let him! Then Time came and ate my treat in front of me, so I said I hated them and ran away!” Legend sobbed, wiping his snotty nose on his arm. “I was so mad at them! But I don’t hate them, and now I’ll never see them again!”

Marin’s eyes widened in surprise, but she hopped off the toilet and pulled the sobbing boy into a hug. “You’ll see them again, I know you will.”

“B-But what if I don’t?”

“Dad and I will make sure you see them again, we’ll get you home, I promise.”

Legend gulped, before hiding his face in Marin’s shoulder.

\---------------------------

“Can I come and visit?”

Legend currently found himself buckled into the back seat of a car, sitting in the middle seat with Linkie and Marin on either side of him. Linkie babbled happily, sucking on his fist in Marin’s car seat. She cringed a little, but otherwise didn’t complain about the small baby.

“Yeah, sure, if ya can find a way to get to our apartment. Oh, and don’t come alone.” Tarin glared angrily at the large van stopped in front of them. They had been stopped in a large traffic jam, and Tarin was glad for the small boy’s distraction.

Legend smiled. He would like to come and see Marin again, he wanted to be friends with her.

“Could Linkie come too?”

“Sure, kid.”

Marin and Legend both cheered, then giggled. Tarin smiled as he watched the three children through the rearview mirror. Their interactions were too adorable not to watch.

“Hey, Legend? I have something for you.” Marin said.

Legend raised a brow. “What is it?”

Marin smiled, digging around in her overall pocket before pulling out a bracelet. It was strung with beads, and spelled out the words “BEST FRIEND”

Legend practically glowed as he took the bracelet from Marin and slid it onto his wrist.

“So you never forget to come and visit. I was planning on giving it to another friend, but she’s mean. You deserve it more.” Marin rung her hands nervously in her lap. “D-Do you like it?”

Legend grinned. “I like it, I’ll keep it forever and ever!”

Marin giggled. “Okay!”

The cars began to move again, and Marin and Legend fell into comfortable silence.

They stayed like that until they pulled up in front of the orphanage. Marin and Legend hopped out of the car, and Tarin unbuckled Linkie and helped him out of his seat.

The three children walked through the doors, hand in hand, as Tarin pushed it open for them. Legend smiled as he recognized the familiar front room of the orphanage, decorated with it’s mismatched folding chairs and couches.

An older child, Corduroy, was sitting anxiously on one of the many couches. They didn’t register the four people walking into the room. Their hair was dyed a light baby blue, and they combed it so it hung over one eye. They suddenly jumped to their feet as they spotted the four people, a look of relief washing over their face.

“Delivery fer Green Hills Orphanage!” Tarin said, grinning at Corduroy. Legend snickered.

Ari, wonderful Ari, poked her head through the doorway leading into the cafeteria. “OH THANK THE GODDESSES!” She bolted into the room and pulled Legend into a bone-crushing hug.

Wild sprinted into the room milliseconds after he heard Tarin and tackled Linkie, sobbing as he clung to the little boy’s large t-shirt. Legend knew how close they were, he couldn’t blame them.

More and more children trickled into the room. The Unnamed was flashing between multiple emotions, relief, anger, contemplation, and concern all morphing onto his face at once as he hugged Legend. Twilight scolded him for running off, but was overall relieved that he was alright. However, he threatened to take Legend’s hat away if he did it again (No! Anything but the hat!).

“LEGEND!”

Legend, upon hearing his name, whipped around to find Warriors storming towards him, followed closely by Time. The scarf-clad eight year old pulled Legend into a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched the back of Legend’s puffy vest.

“You scared the heck out of me! I thought you were gone forever!”

Legend was surprised, for a second, before clinging to Warriors and breaking down crying.

“Wh- why are you sad?” Warriors asked, confused.

“I-I said I h-hated you! B-But I d-don’t! And I’m s-sorry!” Legend wailed, burying his head in Warriors shoulder. Warriors blinked in surprise, before smiling and running his fingers through Legend’s hair.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Warriors said, wiping his own tears away.

Legend pulled back to look at Time “I-I’m sorry, Time. I d-didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t.” Time sighed. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“It’s okay, I was being bad in the first place.”

Time smiled. “Well, your not bad, you just didn’t know.” He knelt down to join the group hug.

Tarin watched this heart-warming interaction, smiling as the three boys clung to each other. “This scene almost makes me want to adopt siblings for Marin.”

“Dad!” The redhead playfully slapped her dad on the arm, giggling. Tarin joined her with his deep, bellowing laugh.

“Ya know, I really hope those boys find a good home.” Tarin commented.

Ari wandered over to the pair. “Me too. But really, you can’t take one without taking them all.”

“If I had enough room in my house I would take them all. I’m sure Marin’s mother would’ve liked that.”

Marin smiled warmly. She always liked it when he dad mentioned her mom.

“I really hope they all find a good home together some day.” Ari said, folding her arms.

Tarin nodded. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I re-wrote a lot of what I had planned for this chapter to include Tarin and Marin, so I hoped I wrote them alright. Marin is personally one of my favorite Zelda characters, so I don't know why I didn't include her and her father before.
> 
> Anyways, that's all folks!


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! I had loads of school work I needed to catch up on, and I had no idea what to the for the next story for a while. I came up with this, so I hope you enjoy it! And please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Twilight knew something was off as soon as he woke up.

He wiped the bleariness from his eyes, and didn’t have the strength to sit up. He just couldn’t will himself to do anything but lay here.

He felt icky, and dizzy. And awfully warm.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows. He must’ve slept in a lot later than normal.

He knew he should tell someone about how he was feeling, but he didn’t want to get up. It was very odd, because he always wanted to get up.

What was different about today? What had changed?

He was suddenly overtaken with a feeling of being absolute freezing. He started to shiver, so he curled up in the thin blanket.

Time, and surprisingly, Sky weren’t in the room. They must’ve already left, so he couldn’t tell them what was going on.

Alright then, guess he has to go and find them himself.

Twilight finally managed to push himself up. He pulled his blanket around himself, as tight as his muscles would allow right now. His legs shook as he put weight on them.

He needed to find his brothers; he needed to get some help.

He started walking. He left their bedroom, and headed down the wooden hallway. It was empty, surprisingly. Must be a Saturday.

Why was Twilight dealing with this on a _Saturday!?_ Saturdays were the best days of the week! He didn’t have to go to school, he could spend his entire day playing outside and talking to the animals.

Oh, he probably should tell someone soon about how he could talk to animals. Gah, nevermind, he had more important things to do.

He headed down the stairs and into the mess hall. It was busy this morning; he didn’t know where everyone would be.

The other people were stepping on his blanket. He had to move quickly.

He weaved his way through the crowd. The orphanage hosted a buffet for the homeless on Saturdays, so he was avoiding both kids and grown ups alike. He needed to find his brothers, but he didn’t know where they were sitting.

He stood in the middle of the cafeteria. Where in the world could they be?

He was overtaken by shivers again. He wanted to be back in his bed, where he could be warm on all sides. But he had a mission to fulfill, and he didn’t plan on giving up.

“Time?” He called weakly. Wow, that was weird. His voice never sounded like this. “Warriors? Sky?”

No response. Obviously, he was too quiet.

He forced energy into his voice. “Time! Warriors!”

Still no response.

Were they even _here_?

Had they left breakfast early? Surely he hadn’t slept in that long. Though, if Sky was awake before he was, that couldn’t be a good sign. Maybe they had already left to play outside. Aw man, this sucked. He wanted to be playing outside with them, but he didn’t know if he could.

“Twi!”

Twilight whipped around at the sound of the voice, but immediately regretted it as his head spun. Why did this have to happen to him?

Time ran up to him. “I’ve been waiting, everyone else went outside already. Are you alright? You don’t look good.”

Twilight hesitated, before slowly shaking his head. “I-I don’t think so.”

Time pressed the back of his hand to Twilight’s forehead. “Do you have a fever? You’re forehead’s hot.”

Twilight shrugged. He didn’t know, all he knew was that he felt really awful.

“We need to tell the older kids about this. I’ll take you to our room first, then I’ll tell them.” Time gently took Twilight’s hand, and guided him through the crowd. He was thankful for the guidance; looking at all of the people was starting to get overwhelming.

Time took Twilight back up the stairs, where they bumped into The Unnamed. He abruptly stopped muttering to himself when he saw the pair.

“Oh, hey guys. Twi, are you okay?” He peered around Time to get a look at Twilight, frowning.

“I think he’s sick. Have you seen Ari or Corduroy?”

The Unnamed shook his head. “I did see Bram, though.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Twilight was shocked by the sudden could tone out of Time. He remembered that Bram had gotten his older kid privileges taken, and all of the Links (except him and Time) had tackled him and made sure he got what he deserved. Time and Twilight hadn’t stopped them.

The Unnamed shrugged. “I know, I know.” He walked past them.

Time guided Twilight to his bed and sat him down. “Stay here, and lay down. I’m going to find an older kid.”

Time then left the room.

Twilight layed down on the bed, staring at the bed above him. Time was the top bunk, and Sky had the single twin on the other side of the room. He suddenly felt overheated. He unwrapped the blanket from around himself, but it didn’t help much. He really needed water.

He wanted to walk to the kitchen and get some, but Time had told him not to leave. Time knew best, after all. So he patiently waited until Time walked back into the room, with Corduroy close behind.

The blue-haired person told Twilight to sit up, so he did, and they stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Twilight held it under his tongue. There was a minute of silence, before the thermometer beeped, and Corduroy took it out of his mouth.

“100 degrees Fahrenheit. That’s not good.” They muttered. “Twilight, lay down and get some rest. I’ll go and get you some water.”

Twilight did what he was told. Time didn’t leave the room.

“Time, you need to leave, I don’t want anyone else getting sick.”

Time shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving my brother.”

Corduroy narrowed their eyes. “Time, I know you care about him, but it won’t help if you’re sick, too.”

“I sleep in here anyways, I might as well.” Time said stubbornly. If there was one thing all of the Links had in common, it was that they would never back down from anything.

Corduroy sighed. “Fine, but if you get sick you’re stuck in here.” They left the room.

Time sat on the edge of his bed. “I think the other Links will figure out pretty fast that we’re not there, and they can get away with things.”

Twilight laughed. “Yeah, of course they will. Let’s hope Wild doesn’t climb a tree or something.”

So, Time spent the rest of the day looking after Twilight. He got him food and water when he needed it, told him stories, and watched TV with him. Twilight didn’t mind. He didn’t necessarily like being babysat, mind you, but he did like the company. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

“Twi, you’re sick!?”

It was late in the day. Legend barged in as he said that, heaving for air. Time paused their show on the IPad.

“Did Ari and Corduroy not tell you?” Time asked.

Legend nodded. “I mean, I think they tried to, but something awesome happened while you guys were inside all day!”

Time and Twilight both grimaced. This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification:  
> The Unnamed=Four  
> Linkie=Hyrule
> 
> I think I'm going to drop the weekly art pieces, I want to be able to update this more often and (hopefully) get it done before the end of next year, so I can start on the real story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Sky Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild falls from a tree, and bizarre things ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about missing the Monday update! Things got hectic, I hope you forgive me. Also, thank you for 1000 reads! That means so much to me! This wasn't proof read, so please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Wild lay on his stomach, staring intently at a small creature in the grass. It was a strange looking bug, with a long neck, long body, and long legs. It was green, and it was curiously watching Wild.

“Hi.” Wild whispered, careful not to scare the creature off. “What you?”

The bug didn’t reply. Wild knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in his hand, it was far too big. But he liked looking at it.

Wild felt a tap on his shoulder. He grumbled, then rolled onto his back to see who it was.

It was Sky. He was leaning over him, curious. Wild always thought Sky was a bit odd. He never talked, and normally kept to himself. He didn’t hang around the other Links most of the time, he preferred to be alone. Wild thought it was weird, but he never said much.

“There bug.” He said, flipping back over onto his stomach. Sky crouched down next to him, looking at the strange bug Wild had found.

“Mantis.” Sky muttered.

Wild perked up, tilting his head slightly as he watched Sky. The boy spoke again. It was soft, but it was still there.

“Praying Mantis.”

“Speak!” Wild jumped to his feet. The creature disappeared in a flap of wings.

Sky said nothing more.

Wild stuck his bottom lip out. “You speak.”

Sky shook his head. Wild narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing Wild knew about himself, it was that he was a very stubborn toddler.

“Why no speak?”

Sky shrugged. Wild wouldn’t take that as an answer.

“Why!?”

Sky shrugged again. Wild was quickly getting frustrated with the silent boy; it was too much.

Wild stomped his feet and growled. He needed to blow off some steam.

He turned to the nearest tree, and ran for it.

It was a tall tree, the biggest tree in the entire park. He didn’t care; he liked climbing, he was good at it.

Nobody saw him jump onto the lowest branch he could reach.

Wild climbed. And climbed. And climbed.

He didn’t hear the crowd of kids that were gathering, shouting his name and trying to get the small boy to come down. He ignored the kids that were climbing after him.

Soon, he reached the very top. He beamed as the sun shone in his eyes. It felt great up here; there was a cool breeze, and nobody could touch him.

Nobody could tell him no.

He didn’t hear the cracking of the branch beneath his small feet.

Wild giggled, bouncing up and down. “Free!”

The branch snapped.

Wild screamed, branches snapping and cutting his exposed skin. Gravity kept pulling him faster and faster, there wasn’t any slowing down.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his middle. There was something encased around him, something warm and soft. The fall was slowed, and he and whoever was holding him hit the ground with a loud _thump_.

There was a lot of shocked, scared, and surprised shouting from outside his protective shell. He didn’t move; he wasn’t sure what was happening, but it didn’t sound good.

“Sky! _Sky!_ Sky wake up!”

_Sky_? When had Sky shown up?

Wild crawled out from his shell. He was surprised to find Legend and The Unnamed staring him right in the face.

“ _Wild_!”

They both dragged the boy away from his protective cocoon. Wild was still trying to figure out what was happening; why did they say Sky’s name?

Wild pulled himself free from the older boys and turned around.

There, lying on the ground was Sky. And he had _wings_ on his back.

They were mostly scarlet, with accents of white, yellow, and purple. He was coated in scratches and scrapes, just like Wild was, and was asleep on the ground.

Since when had Sky fallen asleep?

“Wild, are you okay!? You would’ve died if Sky didn’t do…whatever he did!” The Unnamed sounded worried. Why was he worried? He wasn’t hurt too badly, this was normal.

“Why asleep?” He asked, turning to face his two brothers.

The boys glanced at each other, before turning back to the toddler. “He got knocked out when he hit the ground.” Legend answered.

Oh. So he was _hurt_ , then.

Wild scampered over to the limp form of Sky. He carefully avoided the boy’s wings and gently shook him.

“Sky okay?” He asked, frowning. Sky didn’t wake up.

“What wrong!? Why no wake!?” Wild said, shaking Sky again.

“Wild, stop it! He isn’t waking up!” The Unnamed grabbed his arm and tried to pull the toddler away. The toddler then bit him.

“Ow! Wild!”

“Guys, stop it!” None other than Warriors shoved his way through the crowd of kids and pulled the fighting little ones apart. He was a year younger than Time, and took charge whenever the eldest brother wasn’t here.

Warriors walked up to Sky, stunned. He gently touched Sky’s wings to make sure they were actually real, before turning to The Unnamed and Legend.

“You two go and get Ari and Corduroy, also Time if you can find him.” He said. Legend and The Unnamed nodded, before running off.

Warriors slowly approached Wild and knelt down in front of him. “Can I check on you?”

Wild nodded, and Warriors gently guided Wild around so he could get a full look at Wild and his injuries. The boy was currently being potty trained, so he was wearing a pull up, but nothing else. The orphanage didn’t have clothes small enough for him. His body was coated in small bruises and scratches, but nothing too serious.

“Okay, your good, but stay put.” Warriors said. Wild did what he was told, but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Oh my god, _Sky!_ ” Ari came running over to the unconscious boy a few minutes later, Bram following close behind. Warriors and Wild both stopped him before he could get any closer to their brother.

“What? I’m trying to help.”

“No you’re not, shut up and leave.” Warriors growled. Legend and The Unnamed joined the pair at either side, glaring at Bram.

“You suck, get lost!” Legend shouted. The older boy groaned, but turned around and walked away.

When the four of them turned back around, Sky was sitting up. One of his pupils was large and black; the other was a small pinprick. That couldn’t be good.

“Concussion, _fuck._ We don’t have the money for this right now!” Ari whisper-shouted. “And _wings!?_ How much weirder do the Links have to get!?”

Sky seemed to be dazed, and out of it. He didn’t seem to be processing anything around him; just staring blankly at the treetop.

Ari gently helped Sky to his feet. She wrapped a supportive arm around his waist and turned to the other four Links. “You guys round up the other kids and get them back to the orphanage; we need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

The other Links nodded, and ran off to find the other kids.

\-----------------------------

“…and now she’s trying to figure out what we need to do.” Legend finished, turning to Time and Twilight.

“I’m okay with skipping food for a bit; I don’t have to have it.” Twilight said.

“No, you’re sick right now; if anyone’s doing that it’s me.” Time said.

“I don’t care! I want Sky to get better!”

“You need to get better, too! Otherwise you can’t help him!” Time said. Twilight clamped his jaw shut.

“Where’s Sky right now?” Time asked.

“In the matron’s office, sleeping. Ari didn’t want him with Twilight.”

“Okay, then; I want to try praying for him, if that’s alright with you guys?”

Twilight and Legend both nodded. So, the three of them knelt on the floor, and Time prayed to the goddesses that Sky would be alright; that they would be able to help him get better.

That night, Time was feeding Wind a bottle. The small baby held the milk bottle by himself, and was gradually getting sleepier.

Ari walked into the nursery, carrying a diaper bag and a freshly changed Linkie. She put the two year old his crib, then walked over to Time.

“Did you know Sky had wings?”

Time shook his head. “No; I think it’s cool though. He’s got powers, like Wind.” He said. The baby in his arms pulled the bottle from his mouth to giggle sleepily. Time smiled fondly.

Ari groaned. “Goddess, what if the rest of you have powers?”

“I don’t think I do; if I do, I haven’t figured them out yet.”

Ari sighed. “Let’s hope you guys don’t. I can’t bear to think about how chaotic this place would be if you all had powers.”

Time chuckled. He couldn’t blame her, honestly. But he did really like the craziness and unpredictability of his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clarification:  
> The Unnamed=Four  
> Linkie=Hyrule
> 
> I got inspiration for Sky's wings from another fic on here. I can't recall the name currently, but I do remember it was a LU AU where the Links were superheroes in the modern era. Anyways, I liked the idea of Sky having wings and brought it here since I couldn't come up with a power for him. That's All Folks!


	7. Mud Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild makes mud Pies, it goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for not updating for a while, I lost motivation then the Linked Universe Discord inspired me again. So, here we are, with a short funny drabble. Enjoy!

Wild liked mud.

Not only did Wild like mud, he also really liked to play with it. So, whenever all of the children were let lose to play at the park, Link was always searching for some mud to play in.

Mud was great y’know, highly underrated if you asked him. Nobody else liked playing in it as much as he did. Sure, Hyrule would occasionally join him, but he didn’t like getting his shirt too dirty. So, he was often alone.

A group of older kids (which included Time) were in charge of watching over the toddlers and babies. Wind was able to come to the park today, which Wild was happy about, since he liked the little baby.

He managed to wriggle his way free of the prying eyes of his elders, wandering off into the field to find the best mud possible. He usually found a good amount of it at the back of the field, where all of the water ended up after a rain storm. So, he headed there.

Today didn’t look too promising though, the dirt was all dry. Hm...where had the rain gone? Wild looked at the sky. It was it’s usual grey blue color, and clouds occasionally dotted the sky but nothing else. No big clouds means there’s no rain, so…

Oh no, was all of the mud dried up!? No! That can’t be true! He won’t accept it! Mud was his life source, he needed to find the best mud-

Mud! Yay, finally! He jogs over to the small pile of mud on the ground. He was surprised how small it was, how had the water ended up here? And it smelled weird too. But hey, mud was mud, and he liked mud a lot!

Wild plopped down on the ground, reshaping the mud into a pie shape. It was a lot warmer than mud should be...oh well. He smushed it in between his fingers and made cool warrior lines on his cheeks. Now he could fight anything!

He was making the tallest mountain he could with his mud when he heard the familiar voice of Time calling out to him. “Wild! There you are! Stop disappearing like that.”

Wild turns and grins at Time, and Time stops in his tracks.

“Um, Wild, what have you got there?”

“Mud!” Wild giggled.

“I don’t think that’s mud…”

Time knew right away as soon as he saw it, that this was not mud. This was something very different, a very gross type of different.

Wild had gotten into dog poo.

Least to say, when Bram got stuck washing Wild off that night, nobody felt guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's some clarification just in case anybody was confused about who was who.
> 
> The Unnamed Six Year Old=Four  
> The Unnamed Two Year Old/Linkie=Hyrule  
> The New Baby Link=Wind  
> Everyone else is called by their names at this point in time.
> 
> There will probably be stories for how each Link got their names, except for the obvious ones, like Time's. Also, the art piece from the beginning is a piece I drew myself. It's Time carrying Wind down the hall to show him to the older kids. I'm personally really proud of how it turned out, and I'm hoping to do a new illustration with every one shot I put in here.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, it took a lot of scrutinizing on my part for it to be just right. That's All Folks!
> 
> Edit: Not sure if this will show up on all the chapters, bUT, did I redo the entire second part of the most recent one-shot because I wanna include more Zelda characters? Yes, because this is extremely lacking right now.


End file.
